ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
MÄR Heaven
This season takes place in the dimension of the Manga MÄR Heaven. Unlike the other seasons, this season will be a variation of the original story, John replacing the main character Ginta . I will also like to state that the letter Ä will appear a lot. This form of the letter makes the sound as in the English alphabet. So if you recite it, how you say A there is the sound the Ä makes. Story John comes through the door, and is falling through the sky. John looks around while falling, seeing a beautiful meadow and forests and all sorts of creatures. John: (Shouting) Amazing! Now, to go either Jetray or Terraspin. (He goes to slap down the Omnitrix, when he sees it was transformed into a silver bracelet, the symbol flapping around by the air, the band turned into a chain.) No! Omnitrix! Work! Work! (He keeps trying to slap it down, when he lands face first into the ground. Speaking muffled) That hurt. (He gets up, spitting out dirt.) Ow, ow. Wait, that didn’t hurt. I feel incredible. (John then jumps, and flies high into the sky. He comes down, landing softly on his feet. He then takes off running, faster than he ever did before.) Sometime later, John stops running, panting. John: Amazing. I’m tired, but I feel as if I can keep going. I feel stronger. (Then, something falls from the sky. It stands, and it was a suit of armor. It then charges at him.) Oh, really? Bring it on! (John catches the armor, then punches it, sending it flying. It hits the ground, as John marvels at his hand.) Such strength. Voice: Not bad. You didn’t break it, did you? (John looks up, seeing a witch riding a silver broomstick. She has pink hair, wearing blue robes.) John: Don’t believe so. Though I don’t know my own strength anymore. (The witch lands, and gets off the broom. She inspects the armor.) Witch: Nope. No real damage. (She holds her hand out, and the armor turns into an orb of light, and flies to her hand. It turns into a ring on her finger.) John: Whoa! How’d you do that? Witch: (Looking confused) What do you mean? It’s just an ÄRM. John: Arm? That makes no sense. (John holds his arm up.) This is an arm. Witch: No, not arm. ÄRM. And it looks like you have one, so you shouldn’t complain. (She gets a puzzled look.) I’ve never seen that one, though. John: This is the Omnitrix. Though this world must’ve done something to it, as it’s not working. Witch: You defeated my guardian without an ÄRM? (She then gets a devious smile. She then holds out her right hand.) Weapon ÄRM: Battle Gauntlet. (A ring glows, then turns into a silver gauntlet on her face.) John: Wow. It looks like the Techadon’s fist. Witch: Listen up boy. If you help me out with something, I’ll gladly give you this ÄRM to replace that one on your wrist. (John looks at his wrist, at the Omnitrix. He then takes it off, amazed.) John: Well, it’s not working right now anyway. (He puts the Omnitrix in his left pocket.) Okay. I’ll help. I’m John Smith. Witch: John, huh? Interesting name. End Scene John and the witch are standing outside a cave. John: It’s here? Witch: Yep, this is the burial ground of an extremely rare and powerful ÄRM. Many of treasure hunters have tried to take it, and they have all failed. With your strength, it should be easy to get it. John: Okay. Let’s go. Witch: Wait! (John stops walking.) I go in first. The two are walking through a tunnel, covered in vines. John: So, what’s this arm supposed to be? Witch: ÄRM. And it’s supposed to be deadly, capable of killing even the most powerful person. Either way, it’s my job to retrieve it. John: Your job? Witch: Yes. It’s my duty as a sorceress of Caldia to (She turns to face John, and sees that he was gone.) Where’d you go? John: (Shouting) Down here! I fell down a hole! Witch: (Sighs) I knew bringing you was a bad idea. (She gets him out of the hole, as they continue down the path. They arrive in a large room. They see a treasure chest on the other side of the room.) John: There it is. (John starts walking forward, when the witch stops him.) What’s wrong? Witch: It’s too easy. There must be a guardian or trap waiting for us. (As if on cue, the pedestal the chest was on glows, and a giant stone golem appears. It’s a reddish color.) Like I said. Guardian ÄRM: Flying Leo! (Her bracelet glows, and she summons a big blue lion with wings. It takes to the air.) Leo flies up to the Golem’s head, as it swings its fist. The lion dodges, and strikes its head, doing little damage. The two continue to fight, at a stalemate. Witch: Ugh. This isn’t good. I should’ve brought a stronger ÄRM. John: Wow. I’m sorta glad there aren’t any of these back home. (John then looks at the chest again.) If this is the guardian. (John runs across the room, dashing to the chest.) Witch: Wait! Get back here! Stupid kid. (John makes it to the chest, and opens it. Inside, is a grey key with a fancy design. John picks it up.) This is it? It seems like it doesn’t work, like the Omnitrix. Witch: Aaaaahhhhh! (John turns around, and sees the witch in the golem’s hand. John puts the key in his right pocket.) John: Hey! Throw me the gauntlet! (The witch removes the ring, and throws it to John. John jumps and catches it, putting it on his hand.) Weapon Arm: Battle Gauntlet! (John goes to punch the golem, though the ÄRM doesn’t activate. The golem swings its arm, knocking John away, into a wall, leaving an imprint.) Ow. Why didn’t that work? Witch: It’s ÄRM! ÄRM! John: Seriously? I have to say it right? (John pushes off the wall, jumping at the golem again.) Weapon ÄRM: Battle Gauntlet! (The gauntlet activates, forming around his fist. John then punches the golem, knocking it over. It throws the witch up into the air, and John catches her as he lands on his feet.) Nothing to it. (John puts the witch down, and the golem turns into a bracelet. She picks it up.) End Scene Witch: Aww. This is it? (They are outside the cave, and the witch is looking at the key in the sunlight.) It doesn’t even do anything! It’s worthless. (She tosses it, when John catches it.) John: I think it looks cool. Witch: Fine, you can keep it. Not that it matters, I got myself a new ÄRM, so this trip wasn’t a total waste. (She then holds her arm out, and an ÄRM activates, turning into her broom. She then mounts it, then takes off.) John: Wait! I have a question! (The witch stops and looks at him.) What’s the name of this world? Witch: You don’t know? It’s MÄR Heaven. John: MÄR Heaven, huh? Listen up, MÄR Heaven! John Smith is here, and is going to take the world by storm! (John then takes off running. The witch was watching him run.) Witch: Hm. There’s something about that boy. (She then flies off in the other direction. John suddenly stops running, and turns to see the witch was gone.) John: Darn it! I forgot to ask for her name! Idiot! Characters *John Smith *Witch Guardian ÄRM *Ring Armor (Witch) *Rock Giant Golem (enemy) *Flying Leo (Witch) Trivia *John enters the fairy tale land from his dreams, MÄR Heaven. *The Omnitrix turns into an ÄRM, not working for John. *John obtains a key like ÄRM and Battle Gauntlet. *The Weapon ÄRM: Battle Gauntlet, is an original ÄRM to this fanfic, not appearing in the original manga. This is because it is based off the Techadon's hand, like in The Gauntlet. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: MÄR Heaven Arc